Wiki-poradnik International University Bremen (IUB)
International University Bremen (IUB) Lokalizacja IUB polozone jest w Bremen Nord (20 minut pociagiem z dworca glownego w Bremen) Ogolne Dla studentow na licencjat rok akademicki rozpoczyna sie we wrzesniu i konczy na poczatku czerwca. Pierwszy semestr trwa od 1.09 do 31.12, drugi od 1.02 do 30.05. Studenci na magistra maja tylko miesiac wakacji, w sierpniu. Studenci na doktora maja 30 dni urlopu w uzgodnieniu z profesorem prowadzacym. Struktura: Na IUB sa trzy wydzialy: - School of Humanities and Social Science - School of Engineering and Science - Jacobs Center for Lifelong Learning School of Humanities and Social Sciences oferuje: *Studia licencjackie na kierunkach: - History - History and Theory of Art and Literature - Integrated Social and Cognitive Psychology - Integrated Social Sciences (Sociology, Economics, Political Science, Mass Communication) - International Politics and History - Literature and New Media *Studia magisterskie na kierunkach: - Comparative Politics and Sociology - Intercultural Humanities - International Communication - International Relations *Studia doktorskie na kierunkach: - Integrated Social Sciences - Intercultural Humanities School of Engineering and Science oferuje: *Studia licencjackie an kierunkach: - Biochemical Engineering - Biochemistry and Cell Biology - Bioinformatics and Computational Biology - Biology - Chemistry - Computer Science - Computational Science - Electrical and Computer Engineering - Electrical Engineering and Computer Science - Geosciences and Astrophysics - Mathematics - Physics *Studia magisterskie i doktoranckie na kierunkach: - Astroparticle Physics - Biological Recognition (BioRec) - The Molecular Life Sciences Graduate Program at IUB - Communication, Systems, and Electronics - Geo-Ocean Dynamics - Mathematical Sciences - Marine Microbiology - Nanomolecular Sciences - Smart Systems Jacobs Center for Lifelong Learning oferuje studia magisterskie i doktoranckie na kierunku *A Master / PhD Program in Human Development, Lifelong Learning, and Institutional Change Skladanie podan o przyjecie na IUB Podania o studia licencjackie mozna skladac w jednej z czterech rund: Runda 1 – do 1.12 Runda 2 – do 1.02 Runda 3 – do 15.03 Runda 4 – do 1.06 *Potrzebne dokumenty: - Application Form - Essay – wypracowanie po angielsku odpowiadajace na pytanie 29 z powyzej wspomnianej application form - Teacher Recommendation – list rekomendacyjne od nauczyciela lub innego profesora - Guidance Counselor/School Official Recommendation – list rekomendacyjny od dyrektora szkoly - School and/or University Transcript – dowod ukonczenia szkoly sredniej - SAT I or ACT – zadne podanie nie bedzie rozpatrzone bez wynikow testow SAT I lub ACT - English Language Proficiency Test – TOEFL (na minimum 550 punktow), potrzebny jezeli angielski nie jest pierwszym jezykiem kandydata Podania o studia magisterskie i doktorskie mozna skladac w w dwoch rundach: Runda 1 – do 1.02 Runda 2 – do 1.05 Ale bardziej odnosi sie to do studiow magisterskich, gdyz kandydaci ubiegajacy sie studia doktoranckie aplikuja zwykle do profesora, ktorego projektem/praca naukowa sa zaineteroswani. Studenci na doktora moga rozpoczac studia w dowolnym momencie. *Potrzebne dokumenty - A completed graduate application form; - Proof of a master’s degree or its equivalent – dyplom ukonczenia studiow wyzszych - An official transcript of undergraduate courses and grades – wykaz wszystkich ocen ze studoiw - Two letters of recommendation from faculty members who can attest the quality of the candidate – dwa listy rekomendacyjne - Proof of proficiency in English – dowod znajomosci jezyka angielskiego - An essay explaining why the student is choosing IUB for graduate work, what the student’s research interests are; for the Ph.D. program this may be in the form of a research proposal – powod wybrania IUB Examples of scholarly work, if they are available Organizacje reprezentujace studentow Studenci na licencjat reprezentowani sa przyez Student Parliament, ktorego czlonkowie wybierani sa raz do roku w demokratycznych wyborach (we wrzesniu) Studenci na magistra i doktora reprezentowani sa przez Graduate Student Association, ktorego czlonkowie wybierani sa raz do roku w demokratycznych wyborach (w lutym) Oplaty Nie mam pojecia ile wynosi czesne za studia licencjackie. Co moge podac, to to, ze mozna aplikowac o zmniejszenie tej kwoty oraz o pomoc socjalna. Dodatkowo uczelnia pomaga sstudenntom otrzymac pozyczke, ktora pokrywa oplate za studia oraz mieszkanie i wyzywienie. Studenci otrzymuja pozyczke przez okres studiow (trzy lata) i maja siedem lat po ukonczeniu studiow na jej splate. Uczelnia oferuje rozne prace dla studentow. Mozna pracowac nie wiecej niz 12 godzin tygodnowo. Stawka godzinowa wynosi 8 euro. Czesne za studia magisterkie i doktoranckie wynosi 20000 euro rocznie. Kwote ta uczelnia zazwyczaj pokrywa (osobiscie nie znam nikogo komu by kazano zaplacic ta kwote) Dodatkowe koszty to: - semester ticket (72 euro za okres 1.10.06-31.01.07, upowaznia do darmowych przejazdow w obrebie Bremen, a takze do Hamburga i Hanoveru) - student government fee (15 euro za semestr) - liability insurance (23,78 euro za rok) - mieszkanie i jedzenie - ubezpieczenie zdrowotne (50 euro miesiecznie dla osob ponizej 30 roku zycia, okolo 100 dla osob po 30 roku zycia) - ksiazki i materialy potrzebne do studiow Kandydaci na tudia magisterskie moga ubiegac sie o stypednium i tutaj sytuacja zaley od wydzialu, na kotry sie sklada podania o przyjecie. Teoretycznie magistrant otrzymuje stypendium w wysokosci 600 euro miesiecznie a doktorant 1000 euro miesiecznie, ale w praktyce jest tak tylko w School of Engineering and Sciences i Jacobs Center for Lifelong Learning. W School of Humanitie and Social Science czesto studenci studiow magisterskich nie otrzymuja stypedniow a doktoranci nie zawsze w wysokosci 1000 euro, lecz znacznie nizszej. Studenci wszystkich wydzialow moga ubiegac sie o posade: - Research Assistant - Teaching Assistant Mozna pracowac nie wiecej niz 12 godzin tygodnowo. Stawka godzinowa wynosi 8 euro. Mieszkanie i jedzenie Na kampusie znajduja sie trzy akademiki. Studenci na licencjat zobligowani sa do mieszkania na kampusie (jest to warunkiem otrzymanai pozyczki). Zakwaterowani oni sa w mieszkaniu, ktore sklada sie z dwoch sypialni, korytarza i lazienki. Studenci na magistra i doktora moga wybrac mieszkanie na lub poza kampusem. Dla studentow na magistra i doktora przyznaczonych jest tylko 30 pokoi na kampusie. Sa to pojedyncze pokoje z lazienka i malym korytarzem. Ze wzgledu na mala liczbe pokoi dla graduate student, komu przyznac pokoj pozostaje w gestii Graduate Student Organization, ktora przydziela pokoje wedlug sciscle okreslonych kryteriow. I tutaj najwieksze szanse moja osoby poza uni europejskiej bez znajomosci jezyka niemieckiego. Student wynajmujac pokoj dostaje takze wyzywienie w pakiecie, na ktore skladaja sie trzy posilki dziennie serwowane przez firme kateringowa dzialjaca na kampusie. Koszt pokoju i wyzywienia wynosi - 440 euro w przypadku studentow na licencjat - 550 euro w przypadku studentow na magistra i doktora Strudenci na licencjat otrzymaja potrzebne fundusze w ramach pozyczki Dla studentow na magistra i doktora bardziej korzystnie jest mieszkac poza kampusem, gdyz koszt pokoju/mieszkania wynosi 200-350 euro plus wyzywienie 100-200 euro miesiecznie. Dodatkowo, nawet nie mieszkajac na kampusie student moze wykupic sobie obiad. Jest to w ramach wyzej wspomnianej fimry kateringowej. Koszt obiadu wynosi 5 euro i jest to buffet z dwoma rodzajami miesa i cala roznorodnoscia warzyw, owocow i deserow. Czas wolny i zycie towarzyskie Studenci zyjacy na kampusie wogole nie musza go opuszczac. W adademikach znajduja sie tak zwane common roomy, w ktorych sa: Telewizor Trabambula Stol do bilarda Rozne gry planszowe Dodatkowo studenci moga spotykac sie w The Other Side (studencki bar, prowadzony przez studentow). W barze odbywaja sie liczne imprezy i spotkania towarzyskie. Dodatkowo przy roznych okazjach organizowane sa wielkie imprezy, np walentynowe, zakonczenia semstru. Nie musze chyba wspominac o prywtnych imprezach w pokojach. Organizowane sa tez rozne wydarzenia, np Olimpix, gdzie studenci rywalizuja w roznych konkurencjach sportowych. Raz do roku odbywa sie turniej pilki noznej, siatkowki, koszykowki. Na kampusie dziala wiele klubow sportowych: - siatkarski (kobiet, mezczyzn) - koszykarski (kobiet, mezczyzn) - pilki noznej (kobiet, mezczyzn) - badmingtona - rugby - tanca orientalnego - i wiele innnych Dziala tez wiele kol zainteresowan: - kolo fotograficzne - malarskie - klub muzyczny